Partners In Law
by ThatOneOtherPerson
Summary: Tris owns Prior Law Firm. One of her attorneys quits on her and she is in need of a new one. Four comes and starts working there. What will happen at the firm?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

**TRIS POV**

I have two job interviews today for my company, Prior Law Firm. I have four attorneys and two paralegals. I used to have another attorney. Her name was Lynn, but she quit on me two weeks ago. She found a better job at a separate company.

That's what the job interviews are for; to find a new attorney at Prior law firm.

I get up and start to get ready for work. I take a shower, put some clothes on, eat breakfast and hop in my Mercedes Benz and drive to work.

I step in the office and am greeted by one of my paralegals at the front office, Christina

"Hey Tris! How are you?" We always have a morning conversation when I come in to work. "I'm good! I have those two job interviews today, and I am just hoping that one of them is good enough to get the job. What about you?"

"Great! So when are they coming to the office for the interview?" I pull out the sheet with he information on it. "Umm, a man named Peter Hayes is coming at 10:00 AM, and then another man named Four Eaton is coming at 3:00."

"Wait, Four, like the number?" I shrug. "I guess. We'll, I'll see you later." I get up and start to go to my office. I stop in Uriah's office. He's one of my attorneys. "Hey! Did you bring the doughnuts for later?"

Everyday after work, everyone in the office gathers in the kitchen and eats a snack together for fun. We call it 'Dauntless'. We alternate who beings something every time, and this time was Uriah's. We are all the same age and we've known each other since college. I had the idea to start a firm, and gave them all low paying jobs. Our firm flourished and now we are a very successful firm in a suburb of Chicago.

"Yep. Also, I may or may not have eaten some of them earlier." I roll my eyes. "Are there enough for the rest of us?" He stays silent. I laugh. "Just go out and get some more during your lunch break. And _don't _eat any of them." I say putting some emphasis on don't.

I walk by Zeke's office and Will's office; they're also attorneys. Marlene (paralegal) and Shauna's (attorney) offices are in the back. My office is between Marlene's and then an empty office. Zeke's Is next to the empty office.

I sit down at my desk and start working. Zeke has a deposition in Indianapolis on Friday and its Monday now. I go in to his office and we discuss the details.

I go back in my office and do my normal work. Christina calls me to the front. "Hello, my name is Peter Hayes." I smile and we shake hands. "Hello, Peter. my name is Beatrice Prior, but you can just call me Tris. Now if you can follow me to my office, we can get started with the interview." He follows me to my office and we get started with the interview.

PAGE BREAK

Peter just left the office and I have to say that that was the longest forty five minutes of my life. I groan and sit down. "I take it that it didn't go well?" I scoff. "It was terrible. He's really annoying and extremely creepy. It took all I had in me to not ping him in the face." She laughs. "Lets hope Four is better."

* * *

The interview with Four went pretty good. He seemed a little closed off, but his education was great and he seemed like a good guy.

"Do you think Four should get the job?" Marlene asks me. "Yeah. Unless anyone else wants an interview within the next 5 days, he's got the job." She nods.

And sure enough, nobody contacted us about the offer, so I send Four an email telling him that he got the job. He replies and accepts the offer. I tell him that he will start on March 1st; so it will be one week before he starts.

It'll be nice having another attorney at Prior law firm again.

PAGE BREAK

Four starts today.

Im excited to know that I'll have another person working here. I've had to do some extra work since Lynn quit on such short notice.

I head in to work and I see that Four is not here yet. I look at the clock. 7:45. He doesn't need to be here until 8:00.

"Hey Chris! Four's starting today." She stops what she's doing. "Really? I didn't notice it had already been 2 weeks."

"Yeah. Now somebody will be here to do Lynn's work instead of me. I've had to stay after I should get off to finish everything she was supposed to do." I sigh when I'm done speaking. "I bet. I think he'll be better than Lynn. And he's pretty cute." she smiles as she says it.

My jaw opens. "Christina! You have a husband!" I am so happy we're the only two people here. "Hey! I'm not talking about me; I'm talking about you!" I roll my eyes. "Christina..." I trail off. He does have really pretty eyes, though. A very deep blue.

Everybody that works here is dating someone or is marries to someone else that works here. Christina is married to Will, Zeke is married to Shauna, and Uriah is dating Marlene.

The doorbell rings. I look and see who it is, and it's Four. "Open the door." She unlocks it and Four walks in. "Hello." I say.

He smiles faintly. "Hi Christina. hi Tris." He nods in our directions as he says our names. I smile. "Alright, let's get started. Let me show your office." I lead him to the empty office next to mine. "Okay, so this is your office. On your right is my office and on your left is Zeke's office. He's an attorney here." I show him around the entire office.

After the tour, I hand him a file with all the cases he'll have. He will have to read every one to catch up on the case. I am about to leave him to it, but I then remember Dauntless time.

"Oh, by the way, after every work day, someone brings in a treat for everyone that we all eat in the kitchen. We call it Dauntless time. After Dauntless, we put the names of everyone at the office in a hat to choose who will pick the treats for the next day. It's at 5:00. Okay?" he nods. "Okay."

I walk out and back in to my office. Before I know it, It's Dauntless time.

"DAUNTLESS TIME!" I hear Uriah yell so the whole office can hear. I laugh gently and get up and go to the kitchen. Uriah is there looking hungrily at the doughnuts he brought. I take my seat. At the table and wait patiently for everyone else to arrive.

Four is the last to arrive. He comes and sits at the only open seat- which is next to me. I smile at him And he smiles back. "DAUNTLESS!" Uriah yells and opens one of the boxes of doughnuts and shove one in his mouth. He suddenly starts to gag and runs over to the trash can and throws up the doughnut in the trash can.

"Uriah!" Marlene yells. I am dying of laughter along with everyone else. He comes back to his seat shamefully. Marlene makes a face that shows she's angry.

"OW!" I hear him shout in pain. "That hurt, Mar-Mar!" He says. "What did you do?" Will asks. Marlene looks him straight in the eye. "I see no reason to provide that information." She keeps a straight face and starts laughing. We all join in.

The rest of Dauntless consists of us messing around and asking Four about himself. It turns out he is 29 years old and recently quit his last job. He also went to the same law school as the rest of us.

We all leave after Dauntless. I go to my large and lonely home. I cook dinner and sit at the table and eat alone. I've always wanted a husband, but its starting to get a little too late for it at 27 years. Ive also wanted children. I doubt that will happen, though.

I turn off all the lights in my house and go to bed with the sheets empty on the other side.

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote most of this chapter... at 4 AM... For som reason I didn't post it and I didn't get on til' now.**

**I'm most likely going to delete this later depending on your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**TRIS POV**

I head to work on and early Friday morning. Four seems to be a good and serious attorney. He gets his work done. He's always on time and very dedicated to his work.

I step in office with my coffee I got at the gas station and am, like usual, greeted by Christina. "Hey Tris!" She says in an overly perky attitude.

"Hi Chris!" I say using the same voice. She rolls her eyes. "How are you?" She asks as she backs away from her computer. "I'm good." I accidentally let some of my loneliness show and she catches on.

"Tris. What's wrong?" She has concern written all over her face. "Umm... Well my house is pretty big and I live alone. And I've just been getting a little... lonely, I guess, in the past week." She nods. "So, what are you saying?" She raises her eyebrows.

"I guess just... I just need... someone." I don't know why I'm being so open to her right now. "A guy...?" I slowly nod. " She perks up and suddenly sits up straighter in her seat. "Can I be your matchmaker?!" I gently laugh. "Knock yourself out. Ill see you later..." I say as I get up and head to my office. Nobody else is here. Thank god. I take a sip of my coffee as I walk in to my office.

I guess I might've tripped on something, because the next thing I know is that I'm on the ground with my head hurting like crazy. Is this a concussion? Everything starts to look weird. I feel like I'm seeing stars everywhere, which is weird because I'm inside and it's light outside.

I try to get up and I feel slightly light headed. I walk out of the room I'm in and down a hallway. I see a pretty girl and a handsome man standing and talking. "Hey Tris." I hear them both say at different times. I turn to the woman. I smell something weird. "Why do I smell coffee?" She furrows her eyebrows. "Because I'm drink coffee?" She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She holds her coffee up. I reach over and grab and start chugging it down. "Why is this so hot?" I ask taking a break from drinking. I go back to chugging it.

"It's coffee. It's supposed to be hot. Now give me back my coffee!" She reaches over and tries to grab it from me. I turn away. "YOU ARE LYING TO ME! COFFE WAS NEVER HOT!" I scream at her. "Tris, are you okay?" The man says. "I'm fine. You want some coffee?" I say with an evil smirk. "I'm fine, thank you." He backs away a bit. "WELL TOO BAD!" I yell as I open the coffee and splash it all over his face and upper body. "TRIS! Oh my god that's hot. Why would you do that?!"

I laugh like a lunatic as I fall on my back on to the ground. I lay there unconscious.

PAGE BREAK

I open my eyes to see that I'm in a hospital room. I sit up and I feel perfectly fine other than the massive headache I have that feels like it could be a migraine. A nurse walks in to the room. "Oh, you're awake! That's good." She says. "I'm Jennifer." I nod.

"What happened?" I ask. I honestly have no clue why I'm here or my I have a massive headache. "Well, someone has drugged your coffee and then we figured out ourselves that you had a minor concussion." The memories start flooding back in to my mind. "Oh, okay." I lay back down. "Some people are here to see you. Christina and Four? They brought you here. Do you want me to send them in?" "Sure."

She leaves and in comes Four and Christina. "Thank GOD you're okay!" She comes over to hug me. I don't hug back. Four just sits down and smiles at me. "How long was I out?"

Four is the one to respond. "Only about forty five minutes. Not too long." I sigh. "Okay. When can I get out of here?"

"At one. It's 8:30 now." I groan. "Really? What am I going to do for the next four and a half hours?!"

"Sleep? You hot drugged AND a minor concussion. You need your sleep today." I roll my eyes. "Fine. I'll sleep..."

"Okay, We'll see you later. Bye Tris." Hey leave me to myself. It's takes a short while, but I eventually drift off in to a soundless sleep.

PAGE BREAK

I finally get out of the hospital and am currently at the office building. I head up to our floor and wall in. It seems empty. I walk past Christina's office in the front and by the kitchen to wards my office. I do a double take when go by the kitchen. There is a cake there that says 'Glad you're okay, Tris!" I smile to my self and sit down in front of it.

I hear a noise behind me and am about to turn around and see what it is. Before I have the chance to, a pie gets shoved in my face. I'm not talking about a normal whipped cream pie that usually gets thrown in people's faces, I'm talking about a full blown pie with filling and everything.

"THATS FOR LEAVING US ALONE TODAY!" I hear Marlene yell at me. "THIS IS FOR SPLASHING COFFE ON ME THIS MORNING!" Four shouts as he pours a huge bucket of water over my head. I am now dying of laughter because of them doing this and I can tell that they are doing the same thing.

"THIS IS FOR GETTING A CONCUSSION!" Christina can hardly get this out with all of her laughter. She dumps an entire tub of maple syrup on my head. I am hardly able to breath right now with all of my silly screaming and laughing.

"AND THIS IS FOR GETTING DRUGGED!" Will shouts as throws a huge amount of feathers at me. I have no idea what I look like, but I'm sure I look like a lunatic. "...and post." Christina says. My jaw drops.

"YOU DID NOT JUST POST THAT ON THE INTERNET!" Why would she do that?! Oh yeah, it's Christina. "You know what, I think we need a group hug." I run over to Chris before she can react and I get all the syrup and feathers all over her. "TRIS!" YOU BITCH!" I just laugh at her.

I run away from her and find someone else. Uriah. I guess they were all hiding because they saw what happened to Christina. "No! I want to live!" He cries shielding his face from me. "TOO BAD!" I yell as I jump on him and smother everything on him. "You like that Uri?"

I get off of him to find the others.I hear the door to the front of the office close. "Oh no they don't..." I mutter to myself. I run out the door and to the elevator. It hasn't closed yet and everyone is in it. I run in to the elevator with them before they can get out.

"HAHA BITCHES!" They all scream and try to get away from me. All too soon, the sores open and they all scurry out. People on the first floor give us strange looks, bit I ignore them. I get out side and they are all at their cars with the doors locked. I fall on to the ground laughing and stay there for a while.

I pull out my phone that is covered in a disguising combination of stuff on it, and text them all.

_Come to my house at 4:00 for dinner and movies! I wont be covered in this shit! -T_

They all text back back saying they'll be there.

_Dress formally! -T_

I put some towels on my seat so I won't get the feathers and everything everywhere.

I am at my house and I immediately go up to take a shower. It now occurs to me that I don't think anybody got any work done today. Im probably going to have to be at the office most of the weekend.

I dress in a black dress that goes down to my knees and go down at turn on the TV. It's 3:55 now, so I just sit there waiting for them to get here.

The doorbell rings and I see everyone there in nice attire. "Hi guys!" "Hey," they all say in return. "Okay, We are all going to The Boathouse! **(A/N VERY expensive restaurant I went to in South Carolina) **All on me!" Some of their jaws drop. "Tris, you don't have to do that, you know." Shauna says. "I know, but I'm still going to. Now let's go!" I say ushering them out the door.

We arrive at the restaurant and it is very nice looking. I've eaten here before, so I know the food is really good. We all sit down at a table that I made reservations for. We all order our food and drinks and talk with each other for a while.

PAGE BREAK

We all go back to my house and gather around in my living room to watch movies. "So what're we gonna watch?" I ask everyone. We eventually decide on a horror movie. "Well fuck." I mutter under my breath. I think Four heard me because he laughed a little after I said it. Him and I are both sitting on the couch since everyone else wanted to sit by their spouse or girlfriend/boyfriend.

It's going to be a long night.

**Umm... I have not explanation for this chapter other than I wrote this at 4 AM.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four POV**

I like it at Prior Law firm. They seem a little too...silly for my taste. I still like it there, though. They just have fun with their work, and they get it done. That's good.

Im currently sitting on the couch with Tris at her house with everyone else sitting by their significant other, all in their pajamas. Tris and I are the only ones at the firm who aren't in a relationship.

I'm looking for someone, but I just can't find that one person that I'm willing to give a chance to have a relationship with. I mean, the closest person would be... I don't know. Maybe... Tris?

I couldn't go out with her. Shes my boss, and if we broke up, she'd probably fire me and then if have to find a new job all over again. But, you never know until you try.

The movie starts. I think we're watching The Hauntings of the Whaley House. I haven't seen it, and I don't know if I want to. Tris doesnt look like she's excited to watch it. Christina's the one who picked out the movie, so she's looking pretty happy.

We are at this one part where a girl and a guy are on a date and they are stopping at the house really quick so the guy can check up on something about the house. She keeps nagging at him for them to go.

All of the sudden, ahe says his names and she pulls down her top revealing her breasts. She bounces them a bit, but he continues what he's doing.

"Will!" Christina yells. "What?" He asks. "I can't believe you!" She then rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you did that." She mutters to herself. I think it has to do with the woman flashing her breasts.

She ends up leaving and he dies while he is still at the Whaley House.

PAGE BREAK

**Tris POV**

The movie is finally over. It was extremely loud and I was scared for most of it. It's a pretty creepy movie. I don't plan on watching it again anytime soon. "Well. Who'a hungry?" I ask everyone. I don't hear a response. I think they all lost their appetite during the movie. "Me neither. Now what?" I ask as I start to get up from the couch.

Four and I are sitting long ways with him on the outside and me on the inside. While I'm getting, I accidentally trip on Four's feet and land directly on Uriah's crotch, and partially on Marlene who is leaning against his chest.

"Woah! Tris, I like you, but not like that..." I burst out laughing. "Sorry!" I say as I get up. I'm fully up and starting to walk away when I hear someone take a sharp intake of breath. "DOG PILE!" Zeke yells. Oh boy. Zeke jumps on Uriah and Marlene, making both of the groan.

I laugh as everyone else joins. "AHHHH! SPIDER!" Marlene yells. We don't fall for it. I join the pile, me being on top of Will. Christina joina above us so the pile goes; Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Four, Shauna, Will, me, and then Christina. We are all in a sturdy pile that is, until Uriah tries to lift himself and get everyone off of him. He succeeds. We all stumble off of him, with me landing in another awkward position. Me landing on someone else. I feel a jolt of electricity go through me.

I make no effort to move, I'm just laughing my ass off. "Tris..." I hear my name being called. I turn to the voice and I realize it as Four's. "Yeah?" I ask while I'm still laughing. "Can you get off the place where the sun don't shine?" I look at where I am and I realize that my face would practically be touching his penis if it wasn't for his clothing. I get up almost instantly. "I am so sorry!" I start laughing again.

My laughOMG turns in to a scream when I feel a hand tug on my ankle and I fall back down yet again, and this time, I'm laying across Four's chest. He groans from the sudden impact. I am on him diagonally so my left leg is on his right leg and our faces are right by each other. "WHO DID THAT?!" I shout. I get up nearly instantly.

I look, and the only person who could've done it was... Uriah. "You shouldn't've done that, Uriah." I say in a deathly quiet voice. Before he can register anything, I jump in the air and land on Uriah, elbowing him in the stomach. He screams/groans. I get up.

"...And that's why you shouldn't mess with me." I say with a smug smile. I sit back down on the couch, forgetting what I got up to do. I get an idea. "Hey! Do you guys wanna share scary scary stories?!" I hear a chorus of yeses. "Okay, I'll get everything ready."

I get up and close the curtains, turn off the lights, and get a flashlight. I get back and everyone is casually talking, almost a little _too _casual if you ask me. They're up to something, but I don't say a thing. I just resume my spot on the couch next to Four.

"Okay... who wants to start?" I ask everyone.

"ME!" Zeke practically screams, causing me to recoil. "Okay, so there was this girl who was taking a shower and she saw a shadow of an alien-looking thingy throigh the curtain. She was freaking out, and she opened the curtain and nothing was there. She closed the curtain and the shadow wasn't there anymore." That story is just creepy. "Who's next?" He asks.

"Wait! Where's Uriah!" Marlene frantically asks. "Uriah!" She gently yells. She gets up to look for him. She goes in to the kitchenand then out of our view in to the dining room. We hear her scream and it is quickly muffled. "Marlene!" Zeke yells. She doesnt respond. "Oh my god..." I get up along with everyone else. I turn on the lights. We all rush to the dining room where we heard her. Zeke and Four are the ones who get there first.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Zeke sounds pissed. I look and see what has happened. Both Marlene and Uriah are doubled over on the floor laughing. I go and sit down on the couch. I can't believe they would prank us like that, no matter how good it was. I can't hold it in. I just burst out laughing, sounding like a seal. I eventually die down and start to drift off in to sleep.

I'm sound asleep until I feel an entire bucket of ice water being dumped on my head. "REALLY! Oh my god..." They're all laughing at me. "I swear... Okay, I'm going to change Clothes and go to bed. Feel free to spend the night, just be outta here by nine. Night." I say and go up to my room.

I change and look at the time. 1:34 AM. I'll go to the office at 10 AM, so i dry my alarm for 8:30.

Then I fall in to a peaceful and quiet sleep.

** Middle of the night writing is the best... not.**

**I'm not updating frequently because of school! So sorry! I'm really trying to update as much as possible!**

**Until next time!**

**Please review!**


End file.
